


kind of the same (but not really)

by dainasaur (panta_overlord)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: College AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/dainasaur
Summary: Sometimes, Yuugo wonders why he even bothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago pls kill me

Yuugo sighed, as he walked down the street. That morning he had fallen out of bed, tangled in his sheets. Then, he went to brush his teeth, and found his toothbrush in the toilet (courtesy of his roommate, Yuuri). So, originally, he had gone out to buy a new toothbrush, but arriving at his car, he found that he forgot his keys. Turning around to go back inside, he tried to turn the doornob, only to discover that Yuuri (the bastard) had locked him out. Yuugo refuses to take his motercycle to the store, and like hell he's gonna walk there.

So yeah, you could say that Yuugo was having a bad morning.

Now, instead of going to the store, Yuugo walked the much shorter distance to the cafe, which would probably make for a better breakfast than whatever Yuuri was going to poison him with. He sends a quick text to Yuuri telling him to not worry about him, before thinking about what he should get.

Who knows, maybe the smell of coffee can mask his morning breath.

Yuugo makes sure that he has his wallet, and walks into the coffee shop. He expects to see Rin, who is the person who usually serves him. Instead he sees someone else cleaning the counter.

Someone else with Rin's face, a different hair-style, and a name tag that read "Ruri".

Yuugo vaugely remembers hearing about someone named Ruri, from Yuuri, which he had heard from Yuuya's best friends's boyfriend. Anyway, said best friend's boyfriend...Shun, was it? Shun was Ruri's brother, and sometimes he talks about her to his boyfriend, who he remembers as "Sora". Yuugo guesses that Sora tells Yuuya everything, and in return, Yuuya tells everyone else everything.

Including Yuuri.

Of course, somehow Yuugo fails to hear anything on his own. Either that, or no one bothers to tell him.

Anyway, Yuugo goes to the counter and lets out a "hey" to the new worker. She looks up from cleaning and smiles at him.

"Yuuto? You're here early! When did you change your hair?"

Of course Yuugo knows who Yuuto is. Yuuto is the infamous "goth kid" or whatever who spends all his days on the roof or in the corner and rarely speaks to anyone. Except, maybe Shun, and by extension, Sora and Ruri.

And probably Yuuya, now that he thinks about it, because Yuuya talks to everyone.

Yuugo tells Ruri that he's not Yuuto, and Ruri stops to think for a moment. "Oh, sorry! Your face was so similar to his that I didn't notice! You must be Yuuya then, Yuuto's roommate!"

Yuugo doesn't know how to respond to that, so he just settles for "No, I'm not him either."

"Perhaps you're Yuuri? Yuuto talks about him in bad ways all the time..." Ruri trailed off.

Okay, Yuugo was already having a bad day. "My name is Yuugo..." He told her.

"Oh! I'm really sorry! There are so many people with the same face around here, that I usually can't tell who's who!"

Yuugo asks where Rin is (which now he realizes seems quite rude), when Ruri tells him that she was filling in for Rin, who was sick that day. "What would you like?" Ruri asks him.

Yuugo tells her that he wants a White Chocolate Mocha, as well as a Strawberry Chiffon Cake (what could he say, he liked sweet things) and Ruri says that she'll be right back.

Ruri's service was quick, and she came back soon with his coffee, and his cake. He sees her quickly write his name with a sharpie on the side of the cup, and she hands it to him. "$5.80, please?" she said, holding out her hand. Yuugo deposited the money into her hand, took his coffee and cake, and sat at a nearby table.

He took a sip of his coffee, and it was sweet, and he loved it. Taking a bite of his cake, he turned his coffee cup around, until he was met with a horrible sight.

The word "Fusion" written on his cup in permanent marker.

Yuugo instantly stood up and walked over to the trash can to throw his cup away (but not before finishing the drink, because it was damn good).

Sometimes, Yuugo wonders why he even bothers.

Well, at least he still has his cake.

**Author's Note:**

> wake me up inside


End file.
